Cain Togu
1zlzzsw.png|'" Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad either. You human's think Greed is just for money and power, but everyone wants something they don't have . . . "' General Info Takuma.Onizaki.full.180212.jpg Name: Cain ( 'Greed ') Age: Unknown Weight: 230 lbs Height: 6'5 Eye Color: Purple Blood Type: B DoB: Unknown Appearance chair.jpg Greed2.jpg Takuma.Onizaki.full.227092.jpg Greed5.jpg Towering over nearly everyone he meets, Cain's form is bulking and strong. His shoulders are wide and broad, slim build bares only hard muscles and tanned marble flesh. His hair is dark red, resembling that of fallen autumn leaves. Eyes are solid hues of vibrant purple, his gaze can burn holes into anyone. Behavior/ Personality Greed6.jpg Cain is a man of few words, but always acting. Always on his toes. Never at rest, Cain is constantly on the prow, looking for new and interesting things to take or conquor. He's rarely satisfied, almost never without wanting. With a brain as his strongest muscle and his tongue to match, Cain can out smart and out talk anyone he is up against. He can weasle his way out of any conflict. However, sometimes conversing isn't the best way for avoiding conflict. Cain is no one's bitch . . . In fact, you'll be lucky if you don't become his. Occupation/ Class cfac48b5611c.jpg|'Cain is currently wroking along side the Lucifer uprising.' 'Demon Class' A Class The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal, A-class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings.. Chi Base 'Destruction Chi' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form 'Demon Blood Physiology' Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. Category:Generation 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters